Una preguntita
by Chibi Carshmen Ichigo
Summary: Bra tiene una pregunta y solo hay una persona que le respondera sinceramente


Shot 4

Bueno que tal, ya es jueves y sigo escribiendo en tiempitos libres que tengo, ya voy por la mitad pronto desayunaré gratis una semana. Espero y esta historia les guste.

No se valen personajes inventados incluyendo a la mamá de Videl, la mamá de Vegeta o Goku, primo, amigo, tía, sobrino lejano de los personajes.

Puede tratar de romance, drama, familia, lemon, yaoi, yuri (ósea genero libre)

Tiene que llevar mínimo 500 palabras (que cruel)

Si llega a por lo menos a 3 comentarios punto extra

Se vale repetir personajes pero no más de 2 veces ( no puede ser no más de dos historias de Gohan y Videl, Carshmen llora)

El Shot debe contener una oración de siete palabras con la cual debe de llegar el Shot sin forzarlo

Frase del día: **papi dime, ¿de donde vienen los bebés?**

**DISCLAIMER: Dragon Ball y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a su respectivo autor AKIRA TORIYAMA.**

**Una preguntita.**

La niña de cabellos azules y de corta edad estaba desconcertada, había hecho esa pregunta a su madre, a sus abuelos y a su amiga Pan, pero ninguno supo que responderle. Bueno, tal vez Pan halla sido la única que no sabía la respuesta, por que ella no había pasado por eso.

Había hojeado varios libros pertenecientes a su madre, pero ninguno tenía las respuestas que buscaba.

O una de dos o estaba buscando en los libros inapropiados o ni la ciencia podía responderle.

Estaba tan frustrada, pero, ¿Quién podía responderle su duda?

Su hermano, ni soñando y menos el tío de su amiga, ellos solo se dedicaban a molestarla cuando les preguntaba algo, tal vez si le preguntara a la mamá de Pan, pero y si ¿Tampoco le respondía?

La niña tenía que ir con la persona más sincera que conocía, y ese era…

Su padre.

Comenzó a recorrer toda su casa en busca de su padre y pronto llegó a donde de seguro lo encontraría.

Tocó la puerta de la habitación con un letrero grande que decía:

"Cuarto de gravedad"

Pero no le respondieron, así que toco una vez más, pero paso lo mismo…

Un poco enojada comenzó a tocar una, dos, tres, cuatro veces, pero seguían sin responderle. Un poco desesperada tocó más y más fuerte, con insistencia, con determinación.

-¿Qué quieres mocosa? –gritó su progenitor abriendo la puerta

-Papi, ¿Cómo estas? –preguntó la niña poniendo la mejor de sus sonrisas e ignorando los gritos de su padre

El hombre se quedó mirando la cara inocente de su hija– Ella es más astuta que el mocoso, sabe como enfrentarme –pensó -Bien, hasta que me interrumpiste –dijo un poco molesto

-Oye papi, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta chiquita? –preguntó melosamente

-No –dijo rotundamente el padre de la pequeña

-Ándale papi, solo una pregunta chiquitita –insistió la menor marcando con sus dedos una distancia muy pequeñita

-Te he dicho que no –repuso el príncipe apunto de rendirse a su pequeña hija

-Pero papi, ándale no seas malo, es solo una preguntita –dijo haciendo un gesto tierno

-¡Que no! -gritó el hombre cerrando los ojos para no ver a su hija con su peor arma, la carita tierna de niña buena.

-¿Es tu última palabra papi? –preguntó un poco desafiante la niña

-Sí –dijo con determinación el padre de Trunks

-Papi, tu sabes que obtengo siempre lo que quiero –dijo aún más desafiante y haciendo pucheros

El príncipe no le hizo caso y se dispuso a continuar su entrenamiento, pero algo lo detuvo a mitad de su camino. La pequeña niña de cabellos azules le abrazaba las piernas con fuerza.

-No te voy a soltar hasta que me contestes mi pregunta papi –dijo la niña enojada

-Me da igual –dijo él y aplicando fuerza se llevó a la niña consigo

-Así no podrás entrenar –dijo la hija de Bulma

-No me importa –repuso el príncipe intentando liberarse de su hija

-Solo una respuesta y te soltaré –exclamó burlonamente la niña de cabellos azules

-¡Bueno, Bra ya estuvo! –Gritó – Si te contesto la pregunta, ¿Dejarás que papá entrene a gusto? –preguntó resignado el príncipe

-Sí –dijo alegre la niña

-Pero, con una condición –dijo –solo una pregunta y si te la contesto ya no me volverás a preguntar nada en un mes ¿Entendido? –preguntó a su hija

-Entendido- dijo la niña soltando a su padre –**Papi, dime ¿De donde vienen los bebés? **–preguntó emocionada por que al fin recibiría respuesta

-¿Solo eso? –Preguntó el príncipe, la pequeña Bra asintió ansiosamente –Verás Bra, los bebés vienen de un hombre y una mujer, eso quiere decir de macho y hembra de cada especie ¿Entiendes? -dijo contestando la pregunta

-¿Qué? –Gritó la niña –Eso ya lo sabía, yo quería saber como le hacen el hombre y la mujer para que el bebé venga –dijo enojada

-Tú preguntaste de donde vienen, no como se hacen, así que es tu problema si no supiste formular la pregunta –dijo el príncipe casi riéndose

-¡Eso no se vale! –Gritó la niña enojada –Papi, eres un tramposo –gritaba haciendo pataleta

-Haz todo el berrinche que quieras, pero tu fuiste la que preguntó de esa forma –dijo aún conteniendo la carcajada

Bra pataleaba, estaba furiosa, no era justo, ahora tenía que esperar un mes para que su padre le respondiera su pregunta bien formulada.

No había duda que el padre era más astuto que la hija.

Fin.

Pobre Bra, bueno nos leemos mañana ¡Adiosito!


End file.
